The Task Force of Humanity
by ItsErisGamingTSA
Summary: With unknown anomaly encountered with the one of EEF fleets, they were just teleported to Kancolle world. Now, Admiral Schmidt is ready to fight as they are last chance of humanity. They will be suceed to survive or maybe found love? .Rated T but will bump it to M for harsh language. Unknown if should be there Yamato/OC pairing or not. Renamed to what is deserved title
1. History and Ships in TFE

**Hello, this is ItsErisGaming also known as TheSouthernAce, I decide to transfer my story from Wattpad and hopefully some good reviews since I am new to this**

 **Inspired from Kantai collection: The Cobra Gold by Armyfat (which he discontinued the story on Wattpad so I am hoping I can revive and adapt new things here)**

 **But before we go unto the story itself, I will give a brief of history what happened**

 **NOTE: AU or AH inbound**

* * *

2009:  
-World War 3 Started

-China almost conquer whole Philippines, Japan, Afghanistan, and India but they conquered Taiwan. U.S. Is preparing to counter-attack

-China back-stabs North Korea and Russia by screwing up its nukes, forcing North Koreans to unite with the South Korea, creating United Korea. And results USA and NATO nations let Russia Join NATO

-A mysterious organization called EEF established. With almost 20 Million Men on active service

-Allied Forces liberates Japan but took heavy casualties

-EEF takes if first strike at Beijing, crippling Chinese military too far, forcing to withdraw most of their assets

2010:

-EEF liberates Philippines

-EEF launches its first Ion Beam by satellite to space on unknown location. Fires is first shot that annihilated Chinese Nuclear Research Facility. Decreases its Nuclear Program capabilities

-U.S. was about to be invaded but quickly repels due to EEF's quick response and its new weapons: Burst Missiles, Cloaking Airborne-Fortress named Gleipnir and its prototype fighters: ADFX-01 Morgan and ADF-1 Falken. Forcing PRC to go full defensive

2011:

-EEF finally liberates nations that China conquered, Allied Nations are preparing to rally with EEF for retaliatory strike

-China was about to launch nukes at everything but cancelled by EEF's new Satellite weapon: SOLG

-Chinese Prime Minister Xi Jing Ping and his loyaltists defected to EEF, saying the rouge generals ousted him out.

2012:

-Counterattack begins, operation is successful but with heavy losses

-Allied Forces reaches Beijing, 2 rouge generals escaped from EEF

-WW3 ends with China still become Communist but all Capitalist nations accept that Communist and Capitalists must work as one. (Commu-Capitalism at its best)

-Russia becomes Soviet Union led by Dimitri Alyenko. Making world economy rose by 600%

-EEF finally founds the last of Chinese warmongers and executed them. Ultimately ending WW3

2015:

-Reports of 40 cargo vessels were missing in a blink of eye, EEF creates a multi-national fleet for investigaton (Task Force Elite). The cargo inside the vessels are classified

-10 ships from US Navy joins the TFE along with 10 Chinese ships and 10 Soviet ships for joint-investigation. They also bring their a lot of supply ships and also their 2/9 of their army with transport ships just in case the hardliners have the cargoes (Chinese Hardliners still exists duh)

-Another 20 Cargo Ships went disappeared, this time the cargo inside are EEF's new ICBMs (Hint: That's what V2 was for but no nukes inside of it) which is currently delivering to HQ for testing. Concerns EEF high-command, UNSC and the safety of the world

2016:

-T.F.E. itself went missing along with EEF satellites and SOLG. Causing world-wide search of the fleet and thr satellites missing. Reserved satellites launch for replacement (EEF always have some reserves for you know.

Note: 1 month on Kancolle world is equivalent to a week on T.F.E. world

Note 2: EEF's HQ location is 300 Kilometers East from Japan (its an artifical island but big)

* * *

 **Now, ships in TFE:**

 **EEF** **Fleet:**

-30 Felson Class Superbattleships  
-20 Ultima Class Supercarriers  
-2 Kestrel Class Supercarriers  
-90 Davao Class Destroyers  
-50 Crusiers of Unknown Class  
-30 Los Santos Class Submarines (Think of combining Los Angeles Class and Typhoon Class submarines)  
-6 Island Maker Ships  
-90 Transport ships (With troops and vehicles inside)  
-30 Supply ships

(More can be added if Island Base for T.F.E. is big enough)

 **Soviet** **Fleet:**

-3 Sovetsky Soyouz Class Battleships  
-2 Kunetzov Class Carriers  
-2 Kirov Class Crusiers  
-3 Tsar Class Destroyers (OC Destroyer)  
-30 Supply and Transport ships

(More can be added if Island Base for T.F.E. is big enough)

 **U.S. Fleet:**

-2 Nimitz Class Supercarriers  
-2 Montana Class Battleships  
-3 Areigh-Burke Class Destroyers  
-3 Ticonderoga Class Destroyers  
-10 Supply and Transport ships

(More can be added if Island Base for T.F.E. is big enough)

 **Chinese** **Fleet:**

-2 Liaoning Class Carriers  
-8 Type-052D Class Destroyers  
-20 Supply and Transport Ships

(More can be added if Island Base for T.F.E. is big enough)

 **Inside** **Transport** **ships** **are:**

-70,000 Troops (More can recuited once the base is established)

-500 Tanks (more can be built once the base is established)

-700 Anti-Air Vehicles (more can be built once the base is established)

-400 Artillery pieces (with MLRS too) (more can be built once the base is established)

-40 Base and Island maker dozers (CNC Generals USA's bulldozer)

Please Review, Thank You

Prolouge is on the way but I need more time


	2. Prolouge: Missing Fleet and satellites

**After got a confirmation of a same anomaly detected on the Pacific, near on Wake Island, T.F.E. is deployed to that area for investigation with the leader of EEF himself**

* * *

 **Location: 20 Kilometers far from North of Wake Island** **where anomaly is detected**

 **Time: 2:50pm**

 **(Admiral Schmidt's POV)**

 **Admiral Schmidt, one of EEF's best admirals and veteran of WW3, is on the bridge of EFN Felson, one of biggest super battleships in the world, armed with 3 Quad-30-Inch guns which can be modified the usage of 3 double barrel 800mm Gustav Cannons. Currently, he is ordering the fleet to go to the anomaly was detected with heavily-modified Gleipnir as one of EEF's superweapons and first heavy command crusier in history.**

'Let's hope we don't go wrong' he tought

Then, an officer came in

"Sir, the reports our radar is jammed, this goes for the rest of our fleet!" Officer exclaimed

Of course, EEF has the protocol about this

EEF Naval protocol #35: if the radar is jammed, automatically go battlestations.

"All ships on battlestations, get the carr-" before I got interrupted by a officer

"INCOMING!"

I see the object coming to our fleet

Then, I see all white

 **Breaking News**

 _The Task Force Elite fleet has gone missing along with satellites and the SOLG, the High Command is investigating in the dissapperance of T.F.E._

* * *

 **[Kancolle Universe]**  
 **Location: Yokosuka Naval Base**

 **Date: August 6, 20XX**

 **Time: 2:53 pm**

 **Unknown POV**

"More enemies approaching, open fire!"

"They outnumbered us!"

Yeah, as I don't want to spend my time to go full detail, the shipgirls are engaging a lot of Abyssals trying to destroy the Yokosuka Naval Base. Consisting 30 Destroyers, 24 Crusiers (Half of them are Heavy Crusiers), 8 Battleships, 6 Carriers and a goddamn Airfield Princess. My fleet consist almost all of shipgirls in Yokosuka and of course me? I am their flag ship for defence while my sister is defending the base itself just in case abyssals flanked. My name is Yamato, lead ship of Yamato Class Battleship. I maybe have many guns and 46cm guns but the problem? They have numbers than us.

"Torpedoes inbound!"

"Everyone evasive maneuvers!"

"Zara here, taken heavy damage!"

"Fubuki and the rest of 3rd Torpedo squadron are out of ammo!"

"The planes are outnumbered!"

We need reinforcements so I contacted the rest of fleet in the base.

"This is Yamato, we are taken heavy casualties here, we need reinforcements immediately!" I ordered

"It will take 20 Minutes to reach there, hold on!"

"20 minutes should be not enough, we are taken heavy beating here!"

"Warning, multiple objects detected 15 Kilometers east of your position, we can't identify if it's abyssal or not!"

This is a problem

First, outnumbered abyssals

Now, multiple unidentified objects are 15 kilometers away from us

Let's hope we can handle it...

* * *

 **Here, finally the Prolouge, if you want to see the battle, wait for Chapter One to write.**

 **Note: I might publish the Chapter One on next week because me and my family are going to either Puerto Rico or Palawan in Philippines**

 **Please review so I can highlight some mistakes and correct them.**


	3. Chapter 1: First Contact

**Sorry for long waiting because the vacation went very long. Don't worry, I already planned chapter 2 so once I finished this chapter, Chapter 2 will be published either tommorow or Saturday**

 **And the good news: Armyfat gives me a permission to adopt and continue his story named The Cobra Gold, meaning some of chapters will be atleast some same on his story. It's time.**

 **Note: Should abyssals have Cold War tech or leave as what it is? Let me know in the PMs**

 **I don't own Kantai Collection. If I do, you will get fucked up by SOaB RNG and ragequit**

* * *

 **Time: 10:07 am**

Between Kure atoll and Midway atoll, dispatched force of ship girls from main task force quickly rushed to help Enterprise group, but was ambushed and intercepted by another abyssal carrier division.

"Duck! Duck! DUCK!" Fubuki yelling to other ship as she evading the bomb, dropping from abyssal bomber.

Mean while all 4 carrier launch their fighter to take control of air domination with A6M2 zero and F4F Wildcat.

"Saved some of your fighter as well!, we can't just waste all of our plane here! Big-sis Lexington! Can you look for another way that we can get off this bastard abyssal?!" Saratoga asked her sister Lexington to find way to avoid abyssal.

"I will look for the way out! You keep support Shokaku and Zuikaku-san!"

Lexington with O'Bannon turn left to avoid being target by enemy bomber. Suddenly O'Bannon spotted the object at the horizon of their heading direction.

"Lexington-san look! 12 o'clock, unidentified object."

Lexington immediately send her fight to identified the object and she was shock what the fighter fairy report back to her.

"..Why there are ships in the pacific?! I though all of them are at their country ports for their own safey?!"

* * *

 **EFN Felson 10:09 am**

 **Location: Unknown (for the joint fleet)**

 **Date: Unknown (for the joint fleet)**

 **Admiral Schmidt's POV**

Schmidt slowly open his eye and get back up to his seat and immediately calling his crew members in the bridge.

"Is everyone alright?, CIC is there anybody there?"

[Comms] "This is CIC room, ehhh.. we just regain our consciousness sir."

"Good to know, Everyone check the status of fleet and everything!"

Every officer quickly rush to check their radio, radar, satellite radar etc.

"Sir, all joint fleet and Gleipnir still here, we've received transmission from the fleet about regained their consciousness but they also want to know what to do next and what the hell happen sir."

"I also don't have any clue right now, I'm also very confused!." Schmidt immediately thinking about the fog. What is it? What did it do to the fleet? Is it new chemical weapon attack? (AN: that's a big bull) Or maybe it is surprise drills from NATO and EEF? which shouldn't be possible...

"Sir it seem satellite radars are down sir, it also happen to Gleipnir and all ships in fleet." (Remember the protocol on last chapter?)

"Thank you officer, send transmission to all ship. Warning Red, Set all weapon to ready in combat. Make sure to tell them that this is not the drill."

"Yes sir!"

As the crew still continue checking all electronic device and stuff. The radar has detected something

[Comms] "This is CIC, we got unidentified object to the West."

Admiral Schmidt immediately ordered, "I want the fleet and the Gleipnir move to the west immediately! And also cloak the Gleipnir."

[Comms] "Affirmative" (AN: was about to put roger roger but no one would like it)

 **Severals minutes later. (Read this on Spongebob Squarepants narrator's voice, you can thamk me later)**

"Sir we caught some transmission in this area, it seem to be interesting."

"Play it to all fleet, officer." Schmidt ordered and wait for transmission to play.

[Radio] *Static, Lexint*static*-on did you find the *static* out ? ARGHHH *Static and Explosion sound* Shit SHIT! *static* Sho-Shoukak!*static and explosion sound* any shipgirls in the area, we *static* immediately ne-*static*-ed assistance!*static*

"...What the hell?!" Schmidt cry out as he knew that:

Lexington is already decommission and turned into museum ship at United States.

Shoukaku is the Imperial Japanese Navy World War 2 air aircraft carrier, which is already sunk 76 years ago! (I will edit later just incase I lost count)

And last, why the shipgirls from Kancolle are here? That is from the game and anime bullshit, not real world (AN: Yes, the EEF knows Kancolle because some of members are playing it, including Schmidt when he's free time). Did that light just teleported the fleet here?

"Sir! our destroyer Curtis Wilbur got the live feed from the UAV drone sir!"

"Play it now!"

On the display screen shows the intense battle between Abyssals and shipgirls evading the explosion.

"Jesus christ.." many officer jaw drop as they saw something that shouldn't be possible

"What the hell did we just got into!? First we fought in WW3, now we just teleported in Kancolle Universe?" A otaku officer exclaimed

Of course this is very unexpected, however, I don't want to let those abyssals sunk the girls, worst part is, they sunk Kisaragi when I was watching the anime with the leader of EEF himself. Oh boy, looks I don't have choice...

"Cut the chatter and go full battlestations, I don't want any of the girls sunk!" I ordered

"But-" I cutted the officer

"No buts, we are EEF, our job is to protect the humanity, remember that?"

"Roger."

[PA Speakers] "Attention to all fleet, Battlestations, we will help the girls until we found a way to get back to our world. Show the abyssals that they shouldn't mess the humanity ura?"

"URA!"

Now, I have my own mission, eradicate the abyssals until we get back to our world.

"Get the speakers and prepare to play AC/DC - Thunderstruck!"

"Roger that. Wait- what?"

 **Everyone in the fleet is preparing to fight, carriers preparing to launch fighters AND bombers (from EFN Kestrel, I will explain after the chapter)**

* * *

 **After minutes of preparing**

 **Time: 10:45 am**

"So, our carriers will send our helicopters to carry those who are wounded right? Admiral Schmidt?" A Soviet captain with all ships, are having emergency conference about which action they should choose to act about the bloody battlefield not far away from their fleet.

[Comms] "Me and Kunezov captain has decided that we will send our jet fighters to clear out those 'Abyssals' first, then it's up to your helicopter to perform S&R mission for those who are wounded in that battle." Admiral Schmidt explaining the fleet mission to all ship personal.

[Comms] "But should we really help those girls?, Well I mean we don't know anything about them execpt they are in some sort of Japanese anime, who know they might start attack us?" Korean Captain of EFN King (one of Davao Class destroyers) asking with fear of the destruction of the fleet.

[Comms] "I'm concern about that, but if we try to help them, we might got chance to at least to know that their world's humanity will survive more. Now any more opposition?"

All ship voice transmission went dead for seconds before Schmidt decided to light it up again.

[Comms] "Very well, then it's decided. American and Soviet will take care about S&R task. Send them to EFN Kestrel, meanwhile the rest will act as support or cover fire for both us and shipgirls fleet. And last our fleet, American and Soviet ships will deliver the power of both freedom to those abyssals, got it?"

[Comms] "What about the Gleipnir?

[Comms] "I decided to keep it hiding unless there's a fucking Airfield or Battleship Princess, then they are authorized to use the SWBM and finish them with shock cannon. Know your objectives?"

[All comms] "SIR YES SIR!"

Let's hope I can score some shipgirls to join with us too, let's hope I can get a ring to Yamato and bring Haruna to my world. I want to see the leader's reaction when we get back. (AN: Spoiler Alert, it might end to whole of EEF will be transfered to that world. I will think that on future chapters)

* * *

Back to the dispatched task force.

10:52 am.

Lexington slowly open her eyes again.

She saw someone looking at her, but she can't see their face clearly.

Last thing she remember, is looking at mysterious fleet which suddenly appear out of no where.

Before she felt something hit her so hard that it send her off sky and hit water.

"..Lex... ple... wake..!"

"huh..?" She asking herself, who is calling her name.

"Lexington big-sis, Please don't leave me behind alone !"

Lexington finally realise who're calling her. It's her sister Saratoga .

"Wha..t... happen..to. me.." Lexington could barely speak as she immediately felt the pain from her left shoulder, it's so hurt that she slowly crying.

"L..exington.." Saratoga who starting crying. " Y..y..you got h..hit. by.. Re-class.. .. it's.. pierce through y..your shoulder..!" Saratoga then hug her sister tight.

Lexington slowly turn her head to left shoulder. The only thing she saw there right now is her remaining shoulder, soaking wet from bleeding.

"Lexington! thank god I though you were gone." Zuikaku with Shoukaku, ran to Lexington to check if she still alive or not.

"haha.. I.. I'm still ok.. w..what happen.. to ..enemy.. fle..et?"

"We managed to fend Wo-class off while you were knock out. But our problems right now is, two Ta-class battleship and one Re-class are still blocking our path. Right now our destroyer and keeping them off and we will-* Zuikaku was cut off by the sound of explosion and immediately, Fubuki flew passed Zuikaku and land on water not far away from Lexington.

"What the!" Zuikaku look back to saw the Re-class slowly picking off a careless destroyer one by one. Zuikaku immediately rush to poor destroyer which was send through sky by the High-Explosive shell from Re-class, whose right leg missing.

 **AN: For those who pick Fubuki as starter ship. Pls don't kill me. I am sorry for this**

Fubuki start crying as her whole body goes numb "Zu..Zuikaku-san W..What going on..? I.. I..I.. "

Zuikaku immediately hug the sobbing destroyer.

Someone... anyone... please stop this!.

* * *

 **And there, that's the wrap, I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Q: Why EFN Kestrel can launch fighters and bombers at the same time?**

 **A: EEF high command decides to have a ship that is same as land airfields, meaning this carrier can launch both carrier based and land based fighters, even bombers execpt the B-2 and B-52 (due to its wing length)**

 **Want to see EEF fights Abyssals? Stay tuned for next chapter**

 **Review, follow and favorte. Thank you very much**

 **-ItsErisGaming**

 **Spoiler alert for future chapters: That's what V2 was for**


	4. Chapter 2

**As I said last chapter, I will post the Chapter 2 but there will be changes**

 **Most of chapter is copied from The Cobra Gold on wattpad and modified/edited due to grammar errors on that story**

 **Now, before we start this story, let's response on the reviews**

 **Killroy122496** **-** As for Kisaragi, she is still sunk in this story but my crazy mind tells me that EEF has an ability to bring shipgirls back to life. As for some one is pissed because I hurt Buki (tho, she is my waifu), I have a bunker already built to escape from enraged fans of Buki.

 **Fubuki: Don't worry I had worst time than that.**

 **"True though"**

 **Now, unto the story**

 **NOTE: I don't own Kancolle, if I do I will make every ship say poi**

* * *

 **EFN Kestrel. 10:58 am.**

 **All crew on Kestrel carrier deck are busy arming their EF-18 Elite Hornets (EEF modification of Super Hornet) with ASMs (air to surface missiles) and AAMs (air to air missiles). Those who's already take off, are immediately heading to the position of battlefield.**

 **The first squadron of fighters with 1 F-35C Lightning II 4 EF-18 Elite Hornets, 2 F-22 Raptors and 3 Su-47 Berkuts almost reach the fleet in front of them.**

 **The Squadron leader, F-35C Lighting II which is a single seat jet fighter piloted by, Cpt. Albert Broas. The elite pilot of EEF who participated in the World War III. He joined the since the beginning to the end. He got 340 confirmed kills than Erich Hartman of German Luftwaffe in WW2.**

[Radio] "This your leader [Raptor 1] speaking, all squad member status report."

[Radio] [Raptor 2] "Raptor 2, Ready sir!"

[Radio] [Raptor 3] "Raptor 3, Ready for combat!"

[Radio] [Raptor 4] "Raptor 4, Let's give them some hell!"

[Radio] "This is [Zukhov Squad] of the Soviet Navy, waiting for your orders, [Raptor 1]."

[Radio] [Raptor 1] "Very well gentlemen, our mission to to destroy enemy code name 'Abyssal' before they slaughtering all of shipgirls down there. [Hawk 4] You remember your mission right?."

Few kilometers behind Raptor squadron, is a Super Lynx 300 leading other two SH-60/Ks for Search and Rescue the wounded shipgirls.

[Radio] [Hawk 4] "Yes [Raptor 1] We know what to do. My men and Japanese marines will take care of those shipgirls.

[Radio] [Raptor 1] "Roger that. [Raptor 2, 3] prepare to fire ASM missiles on my command.

[Radio] [Raptor 2, 3] "Yes sir."

[Radio [Raptor 1] "Abyssal locked, Fox 2! Fox 2!."

All three fighters launch their ASM missiles, quickly flying through air. Heading to the fleet in front of them.

* * *

 **Back to dispatch task force 11:01 am.**

Nagato with her sister Mutsu and several destroyer try to hold Re-class from approaching crippled aircraft carrier not far away from them, but it seem to be useless as Re-class easily slap O'bannon and Yuudachi off the path with her tail and immediately rush to unprotect wounded aircraft carrier and destroyer.

"Zuikaku, Shoukaku, Saratoga. WATCH OUT!" Nagato yell to carrier group behind theme as the warning.

Both Shoukaku and Saratoga snap their head to the Re-class who half way almost reach them

"Shoukaku-nee! take Fubuki and fall back!, I'm going to hold that bitch off."

"Zuikaku let me-" Shoukaku right before she going to say another word, heard weird sound from behind them. When she turn back, she saw thin rod, flying with incredible heading, heading to their group.

"What is that?!" Shoukaku, Zuikaku and Saratoga saw the coming rod which actually look like unguided-missiles armed on fairy fighter F4U. But this one is as big as their bow/crossbow.

Meanwhile.

"You damm shipgirls!" Re-class yelled at Zuikaku group, "I'm going to tear you apart before I send you bastard into deepest part of ocean your hear me? Now prepare yoursel-" Re-class without even properly finish her word. Got hit by ASM missiles right In The Face. Immediately send Re-class into huge explosion, when the thick smoke finally disappear. There is no Re-class there to be seen anymore.

"Jesus, what is that thing...?" Saratoga watching as the smoke slowly disappear, but there is no Re-class to be found.

The remaining Ta-class battleship, saw what happen to their fellow Re-class. Immediately running from the task force for their life. But all the speed effort is useless against guided missiles. Another two ASM missiles reach their target in few seconds later after the first one. which send one of Ta-class into sky, before land on water lifeless and slowly sinking into ocean.

Then the fleet heard of engine sound they never heard before. Jet fighter squadron flew pass them and immediately flying circle around the fleet. Some of ship girls who never seen jet fighter in their life before, raise their AA gun. Ready to open fire on mysterious aircraft.

"Wha..Wha the incredible speed.." Nagato was quite shock with the incredible speed of this aircraft. **(They still don't know what type of aircraft)**

Zuikaku immediately contact her main task force, "Yamato-san. Did you guys send reinforcement to us?"

[Radio] "No we didn't, what's going there? Did you guys reach Enterprise yet?"

"No, we got ambushed by abyssal carrier division and we got 2 critical wounded ship here, but there are mysterious aircraft here and sank those abyssals. We're not sure if they're friendly or not!."

[Radio] "Don't worry Zuikaku, We will send Iowa and-"

[Radio] "I'm afraid you shouldn't send more reinforcements here now, Yamato. Here comes the calvary"

Zuikaku and Yamato noticed mysterious voice in their Radio channel.

[Radio] "Identify yourself!. Who are you!?"

[Radio] "Do not fear us ma'am, I'm Admiral Mike Schmidt of Joint Fleet Task Force Elite. Elite Eris Force Navy. We've respond to your distress call."

[Radio] "Elite Eris Force?" Iowa joined in the radio, "That shouldn't be possible?!, There is no such thing as EEF in this world!" (Admiral Schmidt: as I thought)

[Radio] "I'm sure we can talk about this later, but I got serious question to ask."

[Radio] "What is it?"

[Radio] "Yamato and Iowa, what location we are and what date is it now?"

Radio went dead for few seconds before Iowa decided to answer.

* * *

 **Intermission**

 **Prepare to rewrite the history. Good luck :)**

 **"I'll have 2-" *Knocked out***

 **Haruna (holding a pan): NO!**

 **Now, back unto the story**

* * *

[Radio] "It's June 4, near Midway island. what's wrong? you can't even remember the date?" **(A/N: HA!)**

All TFE radio channels went dead immediately after heard of the date.

* * *

EFN Felson

[Comms] "Admiral, are you seriously believed what that shipgirl said? That's impossible!" A Chinese Captain burst out.

[Comms] "I understand about that captain, but considering from those shipgirls we seen on anime, and we suddenly appear somewhere else that is not Gulf of Siam or West Philippine Sea AND we are in same date of Battle of Midway, call me insane if you want but I'm going to trust them for now."

[Comms] [Hawk 4] "This is Hawk 4 to EFN Felson. We almost reached the wounded personel. Please inform them to lower their weapons. Or else we won't be able to help the girls."

[Comms] "Roger that [Hawk 4], I will tell the shipgirls." Schmidt then change radio channel back to shipgirls.

"This is Captain Thomas speaking. Who is your flagship of dispatch task force?"

[Radio] "My name is Nagato. I'm the flag ship of dispatch task force. What do you want?"

"I request you to order your friend to stop pointing their cannon at approaching aircraft. We came to pick up the serious wounded girls."

[Radio] "Permission denied, Let me discuss with Yamato for our safety first."

'Of all the girls, it must be Yamato' Schmidt thought

"Very well, but you better be quick or else two of your friends might not made it back." Now the most part that Schmidt hate most, the waiting game

* * *

 **Back to dispatched task force. 11:05 am.**

"Arghhh..." Lexington try her best to hold her pain, but blood still bleeding out due to the large wound on her left shoulder.

"Nagato-san.." Saratoga call out for Nagato, "May..maybe we should let this guy help us..."

"I cannot allowed that Saratoga, we don't know what will happen if we let them take Lexington and Fubuki away, they might be even Abyssal in disguised."

"Bu..but my sister won't be able hold any longer!, she still bleeding out. We can't just let her sink here! Fubuki also out of combat condition. Her right leg is already gone! if we take them to Enterprise group, they would be as good as dead! What if Mutsu-san is in this state as well, are you going to let her die as well huh?!"

Nagato patiently try to calm down when Saratoga mention about her sister. "Saratoga, like I said. Let me talk with Yamato first and also, don't you _dare_ drag my sister into this." Nagato decided to ignore Saratoga from this moment and continue discussing with main task force.

"So, should we let them take care of our wounded ships?"

[Radio] "Nagato-san, we still don't know are they human or abyssal. If we let them take our carrier away, we might not ever see them again."

Nagato then look back at wounded destroyer and carrier which is already prove that taking them to battlefield at Midway will only slow the remains task force down and their surviving chance would be pretty low. Nagato has made final decision and contact the main task force once again.

"This Nagato to main task force."

[Radio] "This is Yamato, what is it? Nagato-san"

"Both Lexington and Fubuki are out of condition to fight from this point, talking them to Enterprise group will only slow us down. so I've decided for the best. I'm going to let those men take care both of them."

[Radio] "...Nagato I hope you know what you are doing.." Iowa sound is very serious through out radio.

"Yes, I know what I am doing right now."

[Radio] " Very well..., permission granted. You are clear to lend those men help, But you will take full responsible if something happen to our friend. Are you understand Nagato?"

"Yes. I will take full responsibility and accept the consequence from my decision."

[Radio] "It seem you finally decided to let us help. Very well, please inform your allies to low their weapon down" Schmidt finally relieve from waiting and calmly asked Nagato to inform her friend.

As Nagato issued order to her allies to lower their weapon so the approaching helicopter (They don't know what it is) can arrive at screen and safely take their wounded friend to hospital facilities.

"Admiral Schmidt. I have a request for you"

[Radio] "What is it ma'am?"

"We have another group of our allies got pinned down near the Midway island. Can you help them?. I think that my force won't be able to reach them in time, but seeing one of your fighter speed and power to take down fearsome Abyssal battleships. I have no doubt that you could help us prevent more of our friends to be sent to ocean floor and slowly turn into piece of trash under the sea . Plus there are reports of a goddamn Midway Princess in the battlefield." Nagato holding her fist tightly as sign of admitting the disappointment of their capability, unable to defend their fellow allies.

[Radio] "Don't worry ma'am, we will assist your fleet in this battle as much as we could." 'Now, one of my reasons to use SWBM and Shock Cannon. Yes, I know it's overkill but its better than more shipgirl casualties' Schmidt thought

* * *

 **Elite Lynx 11:09 am.**

 **Kittipoung's POV**

"We almost there Lieutenant Kittipoung! Which one should we pick up sir?"

The assistance pilot asked Kme through flight helmet, waiting to lay out order to other SH-60s who following behind.

"Pilot, take me to that group." I pointed at Saratoga's group, whose holding Lexington on the pool of blood.

"Yikes, you see that wound sir?!" He asked me

"I saw it, don't mention about it and shut up, oi! Take me closer to them. Also told the other helicopter to go pick nearby wounded destroyer!."

"Ye-Yes sir!"

'I never though, they used children as destroyers in this war. This is obvious fucking war crime.' As I muttering to myself. The Elite Lynx slowly decreasing it's speed and approach Saratoga's group.

When the helicopter are stable in the air, I attached the belt on him before I rope down to the ocean below.

Saratoga watching as I slowly roping down from unseen vehicle before in their life, now land on water surface, in front of her.

"Who..Who are you?" She asked me

"Ma'am, I am Lieutenant Kittipounng from the Task Force Elite, we are Search and Rescue unit. I'm here to take the wounded back to our ship, please hand her to us, we will take her to hospital facilities as fast as possible!." Saratoga realised this is only chance to save her sister, slowly lift her sister Lexington to the my arm.

"Officer!" Saratoga yell at me, "Promise me that you guys will take care of my sister!."

"Don't worry sir, we will make sure no harm will reach her!." Soon me and Lexington slowly lift up back to the Elite Lynx. and helicopter slowly gain altitude before heading back to the fleet.

"Please be safe.. Lexington.." Saratoga muttering to herself before joining with rest of her fleet before continue heading to Midway.

[Comms] "This is Raptor squad to EFN Felson. We have found strike carrier fleet at Midway, I repeat We have found strike group carrier fleet. It seems they took heavy casualties and still under heavy fire from abyssals. Permission to engage over."

* * *

Bridge, EFN Felson.

 **Admiral Schmidt's POV**

Once it's clear that the whole fleet is in battlestations. All crews of every ship are busy preparing their weapons and checking all of their mechanical and weapon system for avoiding any small mistake which might cost with their life. (EEF Protocol #20: keep weapons away from malfunctions)

"Sir, Raptor squad have found the carrier group. They asked permission to engage the enemy aircraft and perform ground attack. Your order sir?." He asked me

"Tell them to wait, we are not sure yet what's abyssal aircraft could do. We just some need more information about it." I did not order the fleet fighters to engage yet, I knew the aircraft but its on anime, anime logic doesn't apply in this situatiom. What could it do? But I got new idea in my mind.

"Officer." I asked him

"Yes Admiral?"

"Contact all Captains on our fleet and the Gleipnir and patch them to Channel 6. I need to discuss with them."

"Yes sir, right away." Communication officer immediately switch his radio signal and contact both Captains of their ships and the Gleipnir and immediately inform them to connect to channel 6 to discuss with me.

[Comms]: "This is the Captains and the Gleipnir. What do you need Admiral?."

"I would like to know that is your VLS ready to launch any anti-ship missiles right now? And also for the Gleipnir, are your SWBMs and Shock Cannon are ready to fire?" I asked

* * *

Elite Lynx, 11:12 am.

 **Kittipoung's POV**

"Ma'am we will reach our ship soon. Please hold yourself together." I informed the wounded Lexington that they almost reach their fleet to immediately send her to medical facilities aboard EFN Felson (EFN Felson is a super battleship and helicopter carrier at the same time), which act as main flagship for whole fleet right now.

"argh...o..offic..cer. how ba..d is my wound..?" Lexington hope to know how bad is her wound right now, asking me with low voice.

"It will be alright Ma'am. I promised that we will make all pain go away from you." I answered

"..can y..you do.. some..thing for.. me?" She asked me

"What is it Ma'am?"

"Can.. you show me y..your fleet?, it's.. been while since.. I seen real ships before." 'I assume they're same modern ships or seen WW2 ships in this dimension but they didn't use it here. Either way, I don't know'

I understand what Lexington wish to see. I lay Lexington on the seat which face the helicopter door.

Despite the pain she receiving from her wounded shoulder, she immediately forgot all those pain once she saw the fleet that this men are belong to. The Battleship size that's bigger than Yamato (before resurrected as shipgirl) surround with countless ship that she never saw before in her life.

"T-this is your fleet..?" She asked me

"Yes Ma'am, we are joint fleet with 3 nations; United States, Soviet Union and China. Right now we will take you to the battleship in front of us."

Elite Lynx and SH-60s slowly approaching EFN Felson's helicopter deck. The helicopter decrease the speed and slowly landing on flying deck of EFN Felson. Immediately the medical staff, which are waiting to take wounded to hospitality, approach the Lexington.

"Good work out there, we will handle from now" Medic staff inform me, so he then help Lexington get off from passenger seat and lay her on medical bed.

"Roger that, please inform your crews to refuel our helicopter as well."

"Don't worry, we will tell them as soon as possible."

Before the Medical team could lift her to treat her wound, Lexington gave salute to me before lay back. I also give salute back to Lexington.

"See you next times. Ma'am."

* * *

 **There, I will stop here for now.**

 **-Elite Lynx: Same as the Super Lynx but has miniguns each side and better armor**

 **-EF-18 Elite Hornets: EEF Version of F-18 Super Hornets. 2-seater plane. Has better manuverability and weaponry than his counterpart**

 **-EFN Felson: Super Battleship of EEF Navy. Armed wit 800mm main guns (not joking with 30 second reload) and unknown number of secondary and AA guns. Has Helicopter Deck in sides of it.**

 **I would like to put the year on 1942 but I decide go against it.**

 **If you want to see the ships spam missiles to abyssal fleet and Gleipnir overkilling the fuck out of Midway Princess, stay tuned for next chapter.**

 **Review, favorite and follow. Thank you guys**

 **-ItsErisGamingTSA**


	5. Omake 1

**While I am thinking a scenario for Chapter 3, I need to remove this crazy idea by putting this parody song to a fanfic.**

 **Should I make a separate book for Last Forces of Humanity Omakes or combine them?**

 **Fubuki: And also, be prepare because this song is ultimately from one of memes and a certain movie**

 **Yeah, I better get this thing out of my head before I get headache**

 **Kisaragi: Oh by the way, when you will publish Chapter 3?**

 **Until I get a better idea AND how the way I can make Abyssals rebel against the warmongering Abyssals.**

 **Fubuki: How about the missing cargo ships and one of them with nukes?**

 **SPOILER ALERT: Abyssals got a single nuke while the rest are now in hands of EEF.**

 **Kisaragi: Any ICBM interceptor?**

 **The SOLG itself can also act as S.D.I.**

 **ONTO THE PARODY**

* * *

How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doing for the Abyss

How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just following The Queen  
How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doing for the Abyss  
How ba-a-a-ad can I be? How bad can I possibly?  
Well there's a principle of nature (principle of nature)

That almost every Abyssal knows.  
Called survival of the fittest (survival of the fittest)  
And check it this is how it goes.  
The Human that wins gotta scratch and fight and claw and bite and punch.  
And the Human that doesn't, well the Human that doesn't winds up someone else's Jail-jail-jail-jail-jail (munch, munch, munch, munch, munch)

I'm just sayin'.  
How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doing what for the Abyss  
How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just following The Queen  
How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doing what for the Abyss  
How ba-a-a-ad can I be? How bad can I possibly be?  
There's a principle in the ocean (principle in the ocean)

That everybody knows is sound.  
It says the abyss with the guns  
(Abyss with the guns)  
Make this ever-loving seas go 'round  
So I'm biggering my fleet, I'm biggering the bosses, I'm biggering my territory. (bigger bigger bigger bigger bigger)  
All Humans out there, take care of yours and me? I'll take care. of. Kanmusu. (shake that CENSORED)

Let me hear you say 'THE ABYSS WILL WIN' (The Abyss will win)  
The Abyss never surrender (The Abyss never surrender)  
Complain all you want, it's never ever, ever, ever gonna stop.  
Come on how bad can I possibly be?

How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just building a stronger fleet  
How ba-a-a-ad can I be? Just look at me pettin' this child.  
How ba-a-a-ad can I be? A portion of proceeds goes to Terrorists.  
How ba-a-a-ad can I be? How bad can I possibly be? Let's see.

(How ba-a-a-ad can I be?) All the Fleet we making  
(How ba-a-a-ad can I be?) And the terrories are multiplying  
(How ba-a-a-ad can I be?) And the Japan are lying  
(How ba-a-a-ad can I be?) And the Kanmusu are denying  
(How ba-a-a-ad can I be?) Who cares if Humans died?  
(How ba-a-a-ad can I be?) This is all so gratifying.  
How bad.  
How bad can this possibly be!?

Eris: Ok, fuck it. Presses the Red Button

* * *

 **meh, I'll just put this here. And also prepare for the Legend of EEF and Legend of ItsErisGaming fanfics soon**


	6. IMPROTANT ANNOUNCEMENT (with Rant)

**ItsErisGaming here. Due to my hiatus, my upcoming chapter was deleted for the Task Force of Humanity**

 **FUCK YOU SCHOOL. FUCK YOU ACER FOR NOT LETTING ME UPDATE MY TABLET TO 4.4.2! REEEEEEEE**

 **Looks I am going to do all things from scratch.**

 **Fubuki: Don't worry things tend to screw up a single day**

 **Yeah. Oh btw, new stories planned. Haruna, read the list.**

 **Haruna: Hai!**

 ***NEW STORIES SOON***

 **GATE IN CONFLICT: SOVIET ASSAULT**

 **Legend of ItsErisGaming: The Rise of Elite (Possible becoming series)**

 **IEG One-Shot Collections (The iconic IEG Comics had come to fanfiction dot net. Welcome to IEG's crazy mind)**

 **GATE: Thus where EEF rebuilds**

 **A Light against the Thousand Reich (Wolfenstein) [Need Co-author]**

 **By the way, I am getting new phone which its compactible for this site and co-author for this fanfic (if possible)**


	7. Chapter 3: Counterattack (Preview)

**ItsErisGaming here, I have finally finished this chapter. Damn school.**

 **Fubuki: New stories?**

 **Oh right, Legend of ItsErisGaming and Legend of EEF will come soon, both of stories will marked as Crossovers (Anime X-Overs and Gaming X-Overs)**

 **Buki, you can now tell the disclamer.**

 **Fubuki: Hai!**

 **Note: I don't own Kancolle. If I do, I will have shipgirls have pe- wait what?!**

 **Fubuki: YOU PERVERT!**

 **TROLOLOLOLO *Runs Away***

 **NOTE: IT'S ONLY PART 1 PREVIEW, THIS IS NOT DONE YET!**

* * *

Bridge, EFN Felson

Adm. Schmidt's POV

After the Fleet's crew are ready

"Alright, so it seem everything is ready. I have my crew send coordinate for both of you. my fleet will launch our Tomahawk very soon, so our anti-ship missiles will deal with abyssals around Midway island to clear path for girls that need to be evacuate from there." I informed the plan for supporting the shipgirls that are pinned down near Midway island with Chinese and Soviet fleet command. If there is Midway Princess, I would contact the girls to regroup to us so we can show them to not to mess the EEF

[Comms] "Very well Admiral, I will inform my destroyers to prepare to fire anti-ship missiles."

"If necessarily, use our new Patriots **(1)** "

[Comms] "Yes Admiral."

"Very well Captain. I will contact back later." I hang up the radio and connects to [Raptor squad].

"This is Overlord to Raptor Squad. We will soon launch anti-ship missiles to eliminate any enemy around midway island. Now, your new object is to eliminate any remaining enemy abyssal ship or aircraft. after our salvo of missiles hit target over"

[Comms] [Raptor squad]"Copy that Overlord. We will set our armament system ready for combat."

"Roger that Raptor squad, Overlord out." 'It's time' I thought

* * *

 **No one's POV**

CIC room, USS Curtis Wilbur

"We have received green light from Overlord, I repeat. We have green light from Overlord."

"Roger that, launch Cell 1, Cell 2 and Cell 3. Missiles out! Missiles out!"

Once the hatch open, the Tomahawk missiles immediately launch from VLS platform, heading into sky before start to follow the path which set to the Midway island. Behind them is followed by EEF, Soviet and Chinese missiles as well.

* * *

 **Midway, Enterprise strike group.**

It's been hours since Enterprise contact for reinforcement their hope is still high. But not for their Ammo.

"Ahh shit! I'm out I'm out!." Cleveland informing Enterprise that all of her main cannon ammo are already ran out. Most of ship in the fleet are almost ran out of ammo to fend off abyssal ship and aircraft.

"Enterprise, where is the god-dam reinforcement?!" Mogami yelling over the fleet radio channel, worry that they might get wipe out soon.

"Almost Mogami!, Iowa just inform me that dispatched task force will arrive with special guest assistance!"

"Huh? special guest? who's that? Royal Navy girls?"

"No it's just fleet, but with actual ship."

"Hahhh?!, what good they could do? they're just normal ship. They would be sunk before they could do anything, they would end up like us when we're still the actual ship." Cleveland protest about the special guest which she saw them unfit for battle against abyssal.

"but this 'fleet' just sank Re-class and two Ta-class in few minutes. I'm pretty sure we can still expect for some hop-" Enterprise was cut-off by the sound of 8 inch shell which flew pass her, almost hit Enterprise in the head.

"Jesus!" Enterprise yell out as she get up from ducking the shell. Forward her is group of retreating cruiser and destroyer who supposed to hold the formation line.

"Oi chap! Why are you guys retreating?! you girls are suppose to hold the defend line until our reinforcement arrive!" Kongou, who act as second in command of strike force after Enterprise, yell at retreating ship girls.

"Kongou-san!" Samidare call Kongou, as she is also one of destroyer who fall back to the main group, "Enemy Ta-class and Ri-class are approaching us! we're outgunned and also low on ammo... so we destroyer with cruiser decided to fall back, staying there would be only suicide!." Samidare inform the frontline situation. "Shit-desu. Enterprise-san, it seem Ta-class will reach us in matter of times, what should we do desu?, perhaps fallback and regroup with dispatch task force and counterattack?."

"We can't retreat Kongou..." Enterprise crossing her arm to came up with any plan. "Right now enemy aircraft went back to refuel their armament. Even if we retreat, they will catch up with us and fuck us up again."

"But staying here would be same as-" Kongou mouth shut by Enterprise hand.

"I know! I Know!.. I'm thinking a plan alright?!" Enterprise who's sweating out, yell at Kongou furiously. As Ta-class will reach them in no matter of time and her fleet took many casualties, also low on ammo, not to mention about fuel for returning back to their naval district base.

"Everyone listen!" Enterprise announce the order, "Battleship and Heavy cruiser will form wall line, any heavy wounded ship girls must stay behind battleship and heavy cruiser line! Light cruiser and Destroyers will deploy smokescreen and slow abyssal down by spamming salvo of torpedoes waves!. We aircraft carrier will act as commanding ship behind wall line. Got it everyone?!"

Then every ship girls answered, "Yes ma'am!"

Send to a friend

The girls in strike force has finished forming their defending line, all light cruiser and destroyer are loaded with their torpedoes, battleship and heavy cruiser are preparing to tank damaged for wounded ship and aircraft carrier behind them. Not so far away, abyssal ship finally appear out off horizon. Two Ta-class, Four Ri-class and numbers of destroyers are heading to the strike force defending line.

"All ship open fire!." Once Enterprise's ordered. Every ship release their last salvo of cannon, torpedoes and AA fire at abyssal in front of them. Then destroyer deploy smoke screen before everyone slowly retreat away from smoke screen. Few seconds later, the large explosion could be hear behind the smoke screen.

Most of abyssal destroyer are wiped out, except for Ta and Re class, which slowly came out of smoke screen. Unscratched .

"Fuck me... we're doomed... we are fucking doom." Fletcher murmuring as she knew that they don't have any ammo to fight back.

All girls immediately felt hopeless when the death is slowly coming toward them, even Enterprise also fell to her knees, realised that her fleet would be slaught for sure. "Th-this is it huh?... If one of Ta-class at least sunk... we might... we might!"

But before the abyssal could raise it's weapon to kill the cripple fleet in front of them, one of Ri-class not far away from Ta-class, suddenly got hit by something and create huge explosion which almost knock Ta-class off. The ship girls was surprise that Ri-class suddenly exploded. So all of them looking for source that blew up Ri-class and they found it right behind them.

"Unidentified object, approaching... fuck! it's too fast, my radar can't make up any numbers of it's speed!." Cleveland radar can't calculate speed of unidentified object which are the anti-ship missiles, launch from joint fleet, in matters of second, picking off abyssal one by one, slowly sending them into bottom of ocean. No matter how much anti-air firing from Ta-class and Ri-class attempt to destroy the anti-ship missiles, but it's all useless as the anti-air shell are too slow to destroy missiles. once all missiles reach it's target. Only Ta-class and moderate damaged Ri-class stand still, around them is corpse of their abyssal mate that just there with them few seconds ago.

"You fucking bitch!, you ship girls killed my goddam friend!, you fucking though you will get out of this huh?!" Ta-class then aim her 16inch cannon at Kongou, whose is the nearest target in her cannon sight. "Now die you bitch!."

"Ahhhh-SHIT-DESU!." Kongou knowing what is coming for her immediately raise her arm to block the shell.

When Ta-class was about to fire her main cannon,

 ***BGM: Thunderstruck-AC/DC***

"BRAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT" the sound of 20mm M61A2 Vulcan scream, sending massive bullet at Ta-class, which use her arm as shield from massive unknown bullet, hitting her so fast she couldn't raise her arm to see where's the bullet came from.

The girls immediately look up into sky, only saw multiple unknown aircraft (F-35, X0-2s and J-30s), diving down from air and firing it's machine gun at Ta-class down below. Before it's start flying up again with incredible speed.

"Is-is that the special guest that Iowa-san talk about?!" Mogami, exciting to see the aircraft without propeller just dive down and fly back up into air in few seconds.

Then the another different look of aircraft (Su-37 and F/A-18Es), dive down and released rocket (Ship girls does't knew much about guided missiles) which immediately land a hit on Ta-class and Ri-class before flew back to it's group.

"God help us..." Enterprise, relief that their life has been saved. Thanks to unseen aircraft in the sky.


End file.
